Asuma's Machismo
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Rin is sent to seduce Asuma, and get his secret ninja skills for Hidan. The only betrail Rin plans is on Hidan but will Asuma find out? Will he forgive her of her part in Hidan's plan? Contains a detailed spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Asuma's Machismo

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Introduction

Rin was born in the hidden village of rain to poor parents as soon as she was five years old instead of going to school her parents put her to work. Rin lucked out the woman she worked for felt sorry for the child, and educated her while they were working. Once Rin had her tenth birthday her parents wanted her to earn more money. Since the woman she worked for couldn't afford to pay more she had to let Rin go. He parents searched but at her young age she couldn't work hard enough to bring in more than what she had earned. That is until her father came to a geisha house they offered to buy her as all geisha's lived in the house. Her father agreed to sell her for 10,000 yen, and then left her there.

She spent the next eight years learning the art of the geisha even doing some dance performances. It was at one of her many dance performances that the village leader had decided to buy her for seduction missions. The next three years she performed missions where seducing was required. But they soon found her lack of education a negative thing, and most missions ended in failure unless it was a person who was also uneducated.

They eventually gave her to the Akatsuki to get them to leave the village alone. The next four years she spent every second being educated by Hidan. Not only general education but also all the information he had on one Asuma Sarutobi. He was to be her target once everything was in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Rin is now 25 years old her current deal with Hidan was that once she successfully completed the mission he would drop her off in a village free to live the rest of her life in peace. In her free time Rin learned how to care for plants from Zetsu in hopes of having an honest trade she could use in her new village. If she couldn't own a business perhaps she could grow her own food to keep her cost of living down.

Hidan had just received reports from one of his spies in the leaf village that Orochimaru had attacked, and devastate most of the village. He looked through the report finally finding what he was looking for an elderly woman that was 75 years old. She had been hit in the head by a beam during the attack on the village. She was now unconscious in the hospital. He could disguise himself, and present Rin as the woman's granddaughter. Then Rin could gather information on Asuma, and give reports to his contact in the leaf village. The contact would then bring the information to one of three predetermined locations each with a Jashin symbol or perhaps he'd just collect it himself it would depend on how well she did.

Hidan went to Rin, and said, "F***ing pack some things we leave for the d*** leaf village in the morning." He left to pray to Jashin like he always did before a trip anywhere.

Rin just nodded then went to packing clothes, and her fake documents for the trip. She wasn't about to say anything about his language he had proven to have a fowl mouth over the years she had been with him.

Hidan spent time praying to Jashin he had decided that unless Rin does a really good job he's going to kill her. If he succeeded in killing Asuma he would let her live in some random village unless Jashin said otherwise.

The next morning came quickly and Hidan escorted Rin to the leaf village. They easily got through the village gates. They were led to the Hokage's office where they sat down and waited for the Hokage to enter. He knew his roll in this portion it was to be a member of Rin's family escorting her to make sure she made it to the village safely.

Soon enough the Hokage walked in, and sat down she said, "What brings you two to our village?" She had been having people come in all day offering to help in repairing the village.

Hidan replies, "We heard that our grandmother Amaya Sakamoto was injured in an attack on the village. I have brought my sister to stay with her while she recovers."

Tsunade looks them over as well as their documentation eventually says, "Your sister may stay to care for your grandmother." She didn't believe the documents but the woman looked harmless and she couldn't sense any chakra that would indicate that the woman was a ninja.

After making sure Rin would be ok through Tsunade's assurances Hidan left to return to the Akatsuki. Tsunade however knew something was up the woman they mentioned she knew well. Tsunade knew the woman had no children but since only the woman was going to stay she was going to allow it. She was going to have to figure out exactly what they were after even if it was just to get the old woman's home, and business. Tsunade escorted Rin to the hospital, and introduced her to Amaya as her granddaughter. Amaya seemed genuinely happy to have family there to help care for her, and after a few short days her health drastically improved.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Tsunade was a little suspicious of Rin so she decides she will have her teams help her set up this way she will have reports. After months of observing Rin's interactions with Amaya she could tell that Rin genuinely cared for the woman who made Tsunade suspect that Rin maybe being forced to use the old woman. She knew Rin had no ninja skills but the man that had left her behind in the village obviously did as he had a large amount of Chakra.

Rin had spent months helping rebuild the home, and restarting a garden. Rin used the garden to start a herb, and vegetable store. Rin let Amaya sit in a chair that had become the woman's favorite place to be and sew which was her new favorite hobby. Rin just hoped the old woman wouldn't ever get her full memory back even though some memories had returned Rin most certainly didn't want to be arrested, and put into jail.

Rin had been taught well by the Akatsuki she wasn't targeting Asuma yet although she had met him, and his team during the rebuild of Anaya's place. Rin was a smart girl so she was trying new cooking recipes, and having Choji try them out. While he was there they would talk about everything including Asuma. Rin had discovered a lot about Asuma just from talking to Choji alone. She made plans to get information from Ino, and Shikamaru but she had a feeling information would be much harder to get from him. He seemed like he was extremely bright, and odds were she wouldn't be able to outwit him.

Rin had learned from the ninja's in training that Asuma's favorite brand of cigarettes was called Machismo. That he always had a cigarette in his mouth even if it wasn't lit, and they were always bent. Rin had started flirting with Asuma, and it was slowly working. It was simple things like batting her eyes, brushing into him at the local market only to blush, and apologize for not paying attention. Her method always was simple, and easily dismissed as coincidence that way no one knew that he was in fact her intended target.

Rin plotted her actions for today she would be sitting reading a book under a tree that was on Asuma's path home from training his students. Rin found him quite handsome she only hoped that she wouldn't fall in love with him. She knew odds were that when the mission was over that he would more than likely want nothing to do with her.

She sat under the tree with her legs out in hopes he wouldn't be paying close attention, and would trip over them. She started reading her book, and after a few hours there was a shadow covering her book she looked up to see Asuma standing over her. She looked up at him curiously, and asked, "Can I help you?"

He smirked, and said, "Having your legs out like that is a bad idea someone could trip over them, and hurt you." He was concerned about the young woman she was obviously too into her book to realize that she could be hurt by her actions.

Rin curled her feet up blushing, and replied, "Thank you Mr. Sarutobi I wouldn't want to hurt anyone." It was the truth she hadn't intended on hurting any one only to have him notice her which she succeeded at even if not the way she had intended.

Asuma looked at the sexy woman in front of him he decided to ask, "Do you have a boyfriend?" He was afraid her answer would be yea. What were the odds of a young woman as beautiful as her would be single.

Rin replied, "No I don't why do you ask?" She was hopeful that he had asked her with plans on asking to date her but you never knew with men. Often they would ask for a friend rather than themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Asuma replied, "Well I'm interested in dating you, and I was wondering if you were available?" He was always an upfront and to the point kind of man he saw no reason with beating around the bush when the direct approach always worked better.

Rin blushed, and giggled saying, "I'm available." She was thrilled that he was interested in her that made her job a heck of a lot easier seducing a man was a lot harder when they didn't find you attractive.

Asuma kissed her hand before asking, "Are you free tonight?" Rin smiled replying, "Yeah I'm free."

Asuma asked, "How about I pick you up at seven tonight?" He was thrilled he couldn't wait to get there first date underway, and get to know her better.

Rin replied, "That would be wonderful I'll see you tonight." She was excited she'd most likely spend the rest of the day deciding what to wear tonight on her date.

Asuma kissed her cheek before taking off. Rin got up, and headed home to get ready for her date with Asuma. She only hopped that she would be able to do her job without hurting him. After making sure that Amaya would be ok Rin dressed up so that she would look nice for her date with Asuma. Taking special care with her hair, and clothing choice she wanted to make a good impression.

Asuma arrived to pick Rin up on time, and took her to a dance club. There was plenty of Jonin level ninja at the club for the evening. Asuma escorted her to a table where they were joined by Kakashi, and Kureni who were also on a date. Asuma took Rin to the dance floor where they started to dance. As they danced Rin noticed that Kureni, and Kakashi were dirty dancing. Rin rolled her eyes it was obvious that Kureni's interest was in Asuma, and not Kakashi. After dancing awhile they went to sit down Kakashi, and Kureni joined them.

Kureni asked Rin, "Do you know how to dance like we did?" Rin replied, "I do but I reserve that kind of dancing for someone I love."

Kakashi looked at Rin, and said, "You should lighten up its just harmless fun." He couldn't imagine why she was being such a party pooper it was just a little harmless dirty dancing.

Rin looked at Kakashi replying, "It's not harmless fun when both need to take the activity to the bedroom, and despite birth control the girl gets pregnant. The guy takes off leaving the girl behind to clean up the mess."

Kureni, and Kakashi are a little surprised by her response Asuma asks, "Rin how do you know this." He wondered where this came from perhaps she had been brought up in a really strict household or part of a clan where the men weren't honorable.

Rin replies, "well I was going to save this until we were further along in our relationship. I was once a geisha my family was poor, and sold me to the geisha house to keep food on the table. I lived around women that used their body to get what they wanted. Sure there was a lot of sex there, and often you had repeat customers but it was empty, and meaningless. Any of the girls that got pregnant never saw the man again it was always the same how do I know it's mine. Then they would promptly be kicked out of the geisha house left to fend for themselves. It's why I worked extra hard to pay my debt to them off so that I could be free to find love with one man."

They were all shocked Asuma after spending some time silent replied, "As long as you are no longer a geisha I am willing to continue our relationship." He had heard her it was in her past, and as long as she wasn't sleeping around now what she did before they met was none of his business.

Rin smiled saying a soft, "Thank you" as Kakashi ,and Kureni sat apart after thinking on what Rin had said however Kureni having her mind-set on getting Asuma started to plot about finding a way to land Asuma while making him hate Rin.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

At the end of the date like a true gentleman Asuma walked Rin home. Asuma kissed her cheek before asking her on another date for the next night. Kureni had followed then to Rin's home. She waited outside the home for Asuma to leave once he was gone she observed Rin through the window.

Rin was twirling around in the room excited about the date that was until the shadow of a man appeared in the room. He asked her, "What did you learn b***h" she stopped in her tracks, and turned to the man. She seemed surprised that he was there.

Rin replied, "I learned nothing it was only our first date you have to give me time." Sure she had lied to him she prayed that he believed her. Seriously what did the man expect her to find out on the first date.

He slammed her into the wall saying, "You lie b***h are you going soft I will hurt the old bat if necessary." He knew Rin often would with hold information unless someone else would be hurt because of it.

Rin was shocked she replied, "All I learned is that he likes to smoke honest. Please don't hurt grandma Hidan she's an old woman, and has been through enough already."

Hidan growled, "Fine I won't hurt the old bag this time b***h but I expect more the next time I am here." Then he slapped her across the face before leaving out the window.

Rin was determined now she no longer wanted to help him she knew the only way to deal with an abusive customer was to tell the Madam that ran the geisha house. So in a village the Hokage would be equal to her status. She would tell her first thing in the morning no matter what the consequences were to her. She wasn't about to risk Amaya's safety to protect herself.

Kureni followed Hidan out of the village eventually Hidan turned around, and asked, "Why are you f***ing following me alone that's not very smart."

Kureni smirked replying, "I will give you the information you want if you help me destroy Asuma's, and Rin's budding relationship." She didn't care what happened to Rin because of her actions as long as she got Asuma.

Hidan though on this a moment he had no reason to trust this woman she was from the leaf village but he had no reason to trust Rin either. He decided, "If you give me something better than her each time I visit I will kill the b***h, and you may have Asuma."

Kureni smirked, "It's a deal oh, and this week's info is Asuma can't be without a cigarette." She figured for the first time she'd only give him a little more than Rin had as she didn't want to be giving away secrets just yet.

Hidan chuckled she had given him better information then Rin had this was going to be a fruitful agreement good thing she didn't know he planned on killing Asuma.

They both took off indifferent directions as Hidan pondered if he was indeed going to end Rin's life or not Jashin had mentioned using her as a vessel to create a few more Jashin worshipers. Directly spawn from Jashin himself delivering the children would most likely kill the poor girl any way he would have to pray on it. Besides he liked playing all angles anyway.

Kureni was in a good mood Rin would be taken away soon, and Asuma would be hers to have. First she had to bring them together more so that once Rin was dead she could be there to console him. Leaving him vulnerable to her advances, and he would be all hers. A broken heart due to the loss of a love often could be mended with a new love in it's place.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

The next morning after taking care of Amaya, Rin set out for the Hokage's headquarters. Rin got there quickly she wanted to get it over with the stress of not knowing had kept her up most of the night. Once she had gotten to the Hokage's office she asked Shizune if she could see Lady Tsunade. Shizune went into the office, and a few moments later came out letting Rin into the office. Rin sat down, and waited until Tsunade turned her attention to her.

Tsunade asked, "So what brings you to my office Rin?" She honestly wasn't sure why she was there she knew Amaya was well, and that Rin was taking good care of her.

Rin sighed saying, "I am here to report myself I am not Amaya's granddaughter." She decided it was best not to waist the Hokage's time, and be direct and straight forward.

Tsunade replied, "I know that, what I don't know is what you want, and why you are here in this village."

Rin was shocked but she recovered quickly saying, "The man who brought me was Hidan from the Akatsuki. He is interested in Asuma. I don't know why he wants the information but I just couldn't do it. Everyone here has been so nice, and helpful I couldn't hurt this village like that."

Tsunade asks, "What have you told Hidan so far? What are you supposed to do to get information out of Asuma?" She was now curious of how Hidan had planned on her an average person to get information out of a Joining ninja.

Rin replies, "I only told him that Asuma smokes although I know more as far as getting the information goes I am supposed to seduce him."

Tsunade asked, "What exactly do you know about Asuma?" She wanted to know how well she was skilled in observation as well as gaining information.

Rin replies, "I know he smokes, that his brand of cigarettes is Machismo, and that he likes to bend the tip as well as almost never takes it out of his mouth. I know he is related to the earlier Hokage but most of this I got from the people in the village."

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk before finally saying, "I want you to continue to gather information but I don't want you to give any information to Hidan."

Rin replies, "But last time he snuck in to get information he not only roughed me up but threatened to hurt Amaya if I didn't give him better information."

Tsunade sighed before saying, "I will move Amaya somewhere safe, and assign Shizune to pose as Amaya to observe if things get to rough she will step in."

Rin nodded saying, "When this is all over I will report to you for whatever punishment you see fit." She knew sometimes to end bad treatment was to catch it in the act she only hoped Hidan wouldn't hurt her too much.

Tsunade replied, "I will think about your punishment but I think what you will go through when you have to tell the truth to Asuma will be worse than anything I can do to you."

Rin nodded her head, and left feeling better about having told even though the future was still uncertain. At least now she didn't feel like she was hurting the village. The only problem was she would hurt Asuma hopefully he would forgive her, and if he didn't she would cross that bridge when she came to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Tsunade, and Shizune followed Rin to Amaya's home. Tsunade helped Amaya pack a few things for her stay with her. Tsunade had plans to have Amaya help her out at the office until Shizune could return. Shizune however was busy setting up some things before she transformed herself to look like Amaya. No sooner had Shizune transformed that there was a knock at the door. Rin opened the door to find Asuma standing there.

Rin smiled, and said, "What a pleasant surprise what brings you here ?" Asuma replied, "I just wanted to see you before I went to go train."

Rin smiled replying, "Well I was just about to start breakfast would you like some too?" Asuma entered the home saying, "No thank you Rin training is best done on an empty stomach."

Rin replied, "How about I make you a to-go box, and you can eat after your done training." Asuma smiled, and said, "If it's not too much trouble I'd like that."

Rin replied, "No trouble at all." Rin quickly went to work on making the food for everyone. She set the first plate in front of Shizune, and then gave a box to Asuma before sitting down to eat herself. Rin asked, "Would there be any way for me to watch you train Asuma?"

Asuma replied, "I'm afraid not training sessions are classified."

Rin took the dishes from the table before saying, "It would have been nice to see what you do but I understand you can't forget I even asked. How about we meet here for dinner I'd love to cook for you again."

Asuma sighed suddenly feeling guilty for not including her in the biggest part of his life all because of a silly rule about non-ninja not being allowed to watch training sessions. It was then he decided he was going to take her anyway. So he spoke up, "Rin I want you to come watch me."

Shizune was horrified that it had been so easy for Rin to get into a training session so easily. But she had to act like Amaya so she wouldn't tip anyone off. Rin turned from the sink, and said, "Really Asuma it's fine don't break any rules for me."

Asuma got firm stating, " I want you to come. Let me be the one to worry about the rules." He lifted Rin's chin up so that she looked into his eyes and said, "I don't want us to have secrets I'll just tell my partner to keep our training session to what we use for village exhibitions then we won't be breaking any rules."

Rin hugged him, and smiled sweetly Shizune however was still disappointed exhibition matches were supposed to be approved by the Hokage She watched helplessly as Asuma took Rin to watch him train.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Rin followed Asuma to the training grounds he used. Once they arrived Rin noticed Kakashi standing there waiting with Kurenai. She smiled as they came closer to Kakashi, and Kurenai. Kakashi smiled, and said, "Looks like we both had the same idea today."

Asuma replied, "Yeah I wanted Rin to see what kind of training a ninja needed." Kakashi said, "Kurenai just wanted to see the difference between my work out, and hers. So shall we do an exhibition so no one gets in trouble?"

Asuma smirked saying, " You know I'll wipe the floor with you." Kakashi winked at Kurenai, and said, "Well with her here I am just have the incentive I need to beat you."

Asuma chuckled as he made sure to create a safe place for Rin, and Kurenai to observe from. Once it was completed he moved to the center, and said, "Let's do this."

Kakashi got into his starting stance Asuma also gets into his starting stance Kakashi gives Asuma the go ahead to start the practice session. Asuma charges at Kakashi when he is within inches of Kakashi he uses substitution. After several hours of dodging, and weaving each other Asuma lands the last blow causing Kakashi to land on the ground under Asuma panting heavily. Asuma said, "It seems that having women here helps you train harder."

Kakashi sweat drops as Asuma helps him up saying, "It would seem that way. It most certainly is great motivation." Asuma grins saying, "Perhaps we should ask the Hokage if they can watch all the time without restrictions."

Kakashi smirks saying, "Sounds good to me I haven't gotten this kind of work out from you in years." Asuma looks at Kakashi, and says, "I think she may be the one for me I like her a lot, and she always puts me first."

Kakashi pats him on the back saying, "I'm happy for you Asuma I'm hoping Kurenai is the one for me but I think she's really interested in you."

Asuma chuckles saying, "No I think she likes you besides I am a one woman kind of man. Besides with all those books you read you should be able to wow her in the bedroom."

Kakashi chuckles saying, "I can't argue with you on that one those books have given me plenty of ideas I just need to put those ideas into practice."

Asuma, and Kakashi each took their lady's home at her home Asuma kissed Rin's cheek, and said, "If the Hokage approves I'll pick you up tomorrow to watch again that is if you'd like to." Rin smiled kissing his lips briefly before saying, "I'd love to watch you train."

Asuma waved to her as he headed home to take a shower Rin waved back before heading inside to Shizune. Who was in total shock at how easy it was to get an open invitation to watch to Leaf village Shinobi practicing their skills. She knew Tsunade would approve this only to see how observant Rin was.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Sure enough the next day Rin was off to watch Asuma train but this time when she arrived at the training grounds Tsunade was there waiting for her to arrive. Once everything was set up Tsunade took Rin over to the side away from Kurenai. Once there Tsunade asked, "How do I know I can trust you with what you're about to learn?"

Rin pulled a book out of her dress, and handed it to Tsunade she replied, "Apply some chakra to the pages, and you'll have everything you need to know about the Akatsuki."

Tsunade applied some chakra to the page, and watched as the words shifted, and changed from nonsense about nature to information about Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade asked, "How did you know how to do this?"

Rin smiled replying, "It's an old geisha trick to keep information on your regulars. There likes, and dislikes as well as things to do or things not to do."

Tsunade started reading all the information Rin had collected about Itachi it was quite detailed it even included information from before he had become a member of the Akatsuki. Tsunade asked, "How long were you with them?"

Rin replied, "I was there for several years most of the time I was studying but when my nose wasn't in a book learning I was observing them, and listening to things said. They tended to forget I was there because to them I wasn't a threat since I had no skills, and they could easily kill me."

Tsunade nodded, and asked, "May I keep this?" Rin replied, "You're welcome to it now can I observe Asuma without you worrying about me?"

Tsunade nodded then added, "Do you know why Kurenai is here?" Rin replied, "My theory is that she wants to steal Asuma from me by any means necessary. I worry she may give information to Hidan to make Asuma hate me, and to make me a traitor. If Hidan doesn't kill me I will be a leaf village wanted fugitive."

Tsunade thought for a moment before she responded, "Kurenai is a trusted valued member of the leaf village I doubt there would be any reason valid enough to get her to betray this village but I will put someone on her just to be sure."

With that Tsunade left, and Kurenai returned to sitting next to Rin. Before long Kurenai asked, " So have you and Asuma done it yet?" Rin looked at her shocked replying, "I'm not ready to do that with him. I like him just not that deeply yet."

Kurenai smirked saying, "Why wait as a geisha you gave it away to men you didn't care for all the time. I have given it to Kakashi but we both know I don't really want him. I want Asuma but it was the easiest way to make all his fears go away."

Rin looked at her replying, "You do know Kakashi has feelings for you." Kurenai answered, "I know and now he thinks I return those feelings."

Rin sighed saying, "It's not good to fool around with a man's heart that is the number one rule in a geisha house. If a man starts to fall in love with one girl he is immediately taken off of her, and he is given to someone else to prevent heart-break."

Kurenai shrugged her shoulders before saying, "Why should I care if he gets hurt as long as I get Asuma in the end. Making you the most hated person in the leaf village will be an added bonus."

Rin shook her head before saying, "I feel sorry for you Kurenai one day you will look back, and feel bad for what you've done. Me I have nothing to feel bad about everything I have done was because I had to in order to stay alive."


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Weeks passed Rin watched as Kurenai threw herself at Kakashi in desperate attempt to convince him that she wanted him. Rin felt bad for Kakashi but he wasn't her concern that was Asuma although Kurenai throwing herself at Kakashi all the time had accelerated her relationship with Asuma some. Due to Asuma's competitive nature, and his attempts to keep up with Kakashi it was always Rin that had to cool things down not that she didn't want him.

This time was different Kurenai, and Kakashi were passionately kissing Kureni's leg wrapped around his waist. There cores rubbing into each other was too much for Asuma. He pinned Rin to a tree but the minute he saw slight fear in her face he loosened his hold on her. Asuma took his cigarette out pressed his nose to hers saying, "I want to be with you like that Rin. I long for it I ache for it."

Rin felt that same at this point but she said, "Not here not for our first time together." She puts her hand on his cheek leans in, and kisses him passionately. Her face flushes red as she pulls away.

Asuma smirks saying, "Don't worry doll I want our first time to be special too. This weekend I have some time off I want to take you away somewhere romantic." He gives her a heated kiss before stepping back, and returning his cigarette to his mouth.

Rin blushed some more as he stepped away from her. Asuma kissed her hand before taking off for home, and his cold shower. Rin headed for home but on her way she was forcibly slammed into a wall. Rin yelled, "Must you always do that Hidan it will make me think you have no plans on letting me live."

Hidan replied, "I will do what I want until I know I can trust you b***h. Now tell me something good?"

Rin replies, "I have been lucky enough to observe him train some but it's always exhibitions so anyone in the village would know what I'll tell you." Hidan growls out, "Tell me any way."

Rin replied, "Well he likes to use substitute a lot, he moves fast, and over all his skills are very impressive."

Hidan punches the wall yelling, "You're trying my patients woman d**n you. This tells me nothing I better get good information next time or I will not only rape you but Amaya too, and then I'll kill her."

Rin turned white all she could do was nod as Hidan disappeared. Within moments there was another man standing in front of her. He said, "Tsunade will be glad to hear that you are in fact trust worthy."

Rin looked at him she recognized him saying, "Shikamaru please make sure Shizune is well protected I wouldn't want anyone else getting hurt because of my stupidity."

Shikamaru replied, "Just don't betray Asuma or you'll have to answer to me as well as him."

Rin smiled softly replying, "I won't I love him but I wish I didn't have to lie to him. I hate lying to him he's going to be so hurt when he finds out."

Shikamaru looks shocked and asks, "You really mean that don't you?" Rin replies, "I do." Right afterward he takes off down the street and Rin continues home.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Hidan went on taking back streets, and alleys until he reached Kurenai he snuck into her apartment. So as not to be seen by anyone this girl he was going to treat a little differently he know violence wasn't going to get information out of her. It more than likely would get her to fight back, and attract too much attention.

Hidan says, "got anything god d*** good for me?" Kurenai replies, "Here is my notebook of everything he's displayed during training."

Hidan flipped through the book it was quite thorough it had way more information in it the Rin had given him so he asked, "Could Rin have gotten this f****** information?"

Kurenai chuckled replying, "Yes the love-sick girl was sitting right next to me the whole time." She could careless what kind of trouble this got the girl in as not all the information had been from what she had seen while with Rin.

Hidan was livid with anger his puppet was not only not doing her job but she was out right lying to him obviously his threats weren't scaring her any. He needed a new strategy with her Hidan nodded took the book, and disappeared as quickly as he had shown up.

Kurenai chuckled not only had she give away information but she had gotten Rin in trouble as well perhaps she wouldn't get to be intimate with Asuma since it was likely that Hidan would kill her now.

Hidan Raced back to the Akatsuki headquarters not only to read, and memorize what was in the book but also to consult with Jashin on what to do with Rin. The first thought that hit him was to defile her but that would be against Jashin rules perhaps if he only defiled her mouth or a** as punishment Jashin would grant him permission to do so. Hidan had so many ideas on what to do with her from spanking or whipping her to downright killing her only to have Jashin bring her back. Perhaps a truth serum would be best at stopping her lying but she still needed to be punished.

Hidan sent weeks memorizing the book word for word, and cover to cover. He had learned a lot about Asuma's fighting style, the moves he used most often, and his favorite weapons to use in battle.

**~ With Rin ~**

Rin headed back home to Shizune once she got there she went to her, and said, "You need to be careful I ran into Hidan today he's bound to come back to punish me after he talks to Kurenai, and prays to Jashin ."

Shizune sighs saying, "I will make myself scarce when he returns if it gets to be too much I will leave to get help for you otherwise I won't interfere. Afterwards I will take you for medical attention."

A few moments later there was a knock at the door Rin opened the door to see Kakashi standing there she smiled at him before asking, "How can I help you Kakashi?" He asked, "Can I come in?"

Rin stepped aside to let Kakashi into the home, and sat at the table. Rin followed after closing the door. She sat at the table, and waited until Kakashi was ready to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Kakashi pulled out a box, and asked, "Can you give me your opinion on this?"

Rin took the little black box, and opened it she was genuinely surprised when she saw an engagement ring inside. Rin sighed she hadn't realized things had gotten so serious for Kakashi. She finally said, "It's beautiful" she put her hand on his, and added, "Do me a favor though before you give this to her."

Kakashi was totally confused by the request but he nodded his head in agreement. Rin smiled at him, and said, "You don't have to but I'd like you to try this before giving her this ring. I want you to skill train."

Kakashi looked shocked how did Rin know of skill training she wasn't a ninja now he was curious to hear what she had to say. He nodded for her to continue. Rin then added, "Tell her you're gonna skill train alone if she truly loves you she will show up to make you food, clean your place, and spend time with you any way she can."

Kakashi interrupted, "If she doesn't?" Rin sighed saying, "Then she doesn't love you as you do her, and I would save that ring for a woman worthy of being Mrs. Hatake."

Kakashi smiled asking, " You care about me don't you?" Rin replied, "Of course I do I see you as a friend Kakashi."

Kakashi was now puzzled he thought Rin was jealous of Kurenai so he asked, "Then what is wrong with asking Kurenai without the skill training?"

Rin frowned but she wasn't going to lie to him saying, "Because I don't believe she loves you. I believe she's using you to get to Asuma."

Kakashi was stunned to say the least but then he started thinking about things. Kurenai had only expressed interest in watching him spar Asuma any other time she wasn't available. They only ever made love on the training field after he had fought Asuma. It was never fully undressed, and they never kissed she never seemed to have time for him otherwise. Kakashi sighed saying, "I will do as you ask Rin I believe you may be right."

Rin patted his shoulder before saying, "I really do wish I was wrong Kakashi no man deserves to be miss led in matters of the heart." Kakashi hugged her before taking the ring he was about to leave before he said, "Asuma is a lucky man to have you."

Rin replied, "Any woman would be lucky to have you Kakashi. I just hope Asuma feels the same as you do."

Kakashi left very confused with more questions than answers. But he also left knowing he had a true friend that cared for him in Rin if only he could return the favor someday. He took off to take up on her idea of skill training although he was sure that Kurenai would no longer have interest in him he wanted to be sure no matter how much it would hurt. It was better than giving her his mothers ring or getting married only for it to end in divorce.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Kakashi went and got permission to do some skill training from the Hokage. After getting permission he went, and told Kurenai he was slightly disappointed when she seemed almost relieved that he wouldn't have much time to see her. The first day he was supposed to go train Kakashi decided against his better judgement to follow Kurenai only to be disappointed to find that she was still watching Asuma train with Rin. He wasn't going to stay long until he saw Kurenai taking note on Asuma's techniques, and skills he used. Kakashi was confused to say the least. He decided to put off the skill training for a while he wanted to know what on earth was going on.

After several days Kakashi was about to start his training when Kurenai asked Rin to stay behind as soon as Asuma was long gone a man came out of the shadows. Kurenai handed him her book as he stepped into the light Kakashi recognized him as Hidan from the Akatsuki. Kakashi was about to go into action when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see an Ambu.

Ambu said, "Don't interfere in this" He had watched everything he had even noticed Kakashi watching, and as long as he didn't interfere the Ambu wouldn't have to stop him.

Kakashi was confused but stayed hidden. He watched as Kureni's tree wrapped around Rin Kakashi looked at the Ambu concerned. The Ambu sighed saying, "We only interfere if her life is in danger." Kakashi turned to watch slightly satisfied by the answer.

Hidan approached Rin as she squirmed against the tree holding her he said, "I shall teach you not to lie to me you b****."

Rin glared at him yelling, "I haven't lied to you why would I Kurenai here however have a lot of reason to lie to you. She wants Asuma to herself, and will say anything so that you will kill me."

Hidan grinned replying, "Not yet b**** but you will be punished afterwards you will get Asuma to go to this hotel once there you will lead him to a field I have marked on this map, and if you don't I will make you wish you were dead."

Rin already wished it she waited while Hidan approached her, and injected her with truth serum. Rin knew the tricks to this stuff from one of her clients she had to tell the truth but she didn't have to tell the whole truth. As long as she didn't try to hide to much the injection wouldn't cause her too much pain.

Hidan watched as the tree shifted Rin to be bent over giving him a good view of her ass. He was going to enjoy this and make sure that she didn't withhold any information from him any more. He approached her saying, "For with holding information from me last time I am going to spank you. Perhaps the pain will make you think twice about with holding anything from me today." He started hitting her bottom hard making sure to hit everywhere he could. He lifted her skirt up signaling to Kureni the tree moved to hold the skirt out-of-the-way. He moved back towards her starting again until he could feel warmth radiating through her underwear. He stopped spanking her to forcefully yank her underwear down he was thrilled with the red look of her ass.

Hidan pulled a paddle out of his robe and rubbed her behind. Hidan smirked before he asked, "What did Asuma use today for a weapon?" Rin replied, "I don't know what it's called but he did use one."

Hidan wasn't satisfied with the truthful answer, and hit her rear with the paddle saying, "It's your job to find out b****." He gave her five good hard swats on each cheek. Stepping back to let Kureni's tree to shift again. so that the underside of her bottom and her thighs were exposed. Hidan now asked the crying Rin, " Name all the moves he used today."

Rin replied, "All I know is the substitution Jutsu." Hidan grinned saying, "Unacceptable I expected you to gather more god d**n information than you already told me Rin." This time he hit her with the paddle five times on the underside of her bottom and five times on her thighs before allowing one of Kureni's branches to whip her in those places five times each. Rin's knees buckled from the pain, and she was sobbing causing the tree to shift so that Rin was still firmly held in the right position.

Kurenai was truly enjoying Rin's torture, and watched as well as participated in it. Hidan stepped back to look at his handy work and was thrilled at the deep red marks the tree had created. Hidan now asked the sobbing Rin, " Tell me more about his f*****g smoking."

Rin replied, "He smokes all the time I have asked him to quit. I know nothing more." This time the truth serum caused her some pain for how much information she hid causing her to groan. This let Hidan know that she had clearly lied to him. This enraged Hidan he had hoped he wouldn't have to defile himself and that the corporal punishment would be enough. It was then he got a better idea Kureni was enjoying this too he could make her do it with her tree. He went to Kureni asking, " Can your god d**n tree create hands and a thin branch like whip?"

When Kureni nodded her head yes he grinned, and whispered what he wanted her to do. He enjoyed the joyfully evil look in her eyes when he finished. The tree created two hands and pulled Rin's very red ass cheeks apart causing a cry of pain from her. The tree then created a thin twig just wide enough to fit in between the two cheeks. Rin was then whipped there ten times before it stopped. Rin had never in her life experienced anything so painful. Now satisfied that she was suffering enough he motioned for Kureni to leave with him leaving the sobbing Rin on the group ass exposed.

Rin was tired from all the crying, and extremely sore from her punishment as soon as they were gone Kakashi rushed over to her. He looked at her sternly, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were in trouble."

Rin replied, "Tsunade thought it was best if I kept my double agent status a secret. I'm guessing you don't like me any more now? "

Kakashi was a little surprised by the information he looked down at her, and offered her a hand up from the ground where she had been. Once she was standing next to him he replied, "I understand what's going on here Rin, and my only question is do you really care for Asuma.

Rin sighed before saying, "Yes I do having to do this is killing me I hate it."

Kakashi felt bad for the girl she was torn between the man she loved, and what she had to do. Ultimately Rin was doomed to failure when Asuma finally found out about her involvement in this.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Rin went as instructed to Tsunade, and reported on the events that had occurred. Rin didn't like having to be the one to led Asuma to where Hidan was going to be waiting for him but Tsunade had promised that she would make sure his safety, and that there would be other ninja there to make sure that he wasn't harmed. Afterwards Tsunade used her healing Jutsu to heal Rin so that she wouldn't be in pain any more.

Rin spent the next few days trying to forget about what she had to do, and focus more on enjoying her time with Asuma. Time had passed quickly she took Asuma's hand as he lead her out of the village to a romantic hotel. She was confused to say the least when she heard the clerk mention the honeymoon suite.

Rin pulls on his shirt asking, "Why the honeymoon suite?"

Asuma only placed his finger to her lips as he leads her down the hallway. Rin panicked yelling, "But we can't were not married we have nothing to get married with."

Asuma smirked as again he placed his finger to her lips. Her confusion and surprise was cute the blush on her cheeks, and panic in her voice was priceless. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear in a husky tone, "Don't worry Rin all is taken care of."

Rin couldn't help but to calm down the tone in his voice had settled her down. They approached a man who smiled at them and said, "Here to get married?"

Asuma nodded Rin pushed him lightly saying, "We can't I don't have a dress, family or witnesses."

The man smiled, and said, "My dear do you love him?" Rin looked at him, and nodded he smirked asking, "Do you love her?"

Asuma nodded the man then said, "That's all I need you're married please go to your assigned room."

Asuma took a shocked Rin to the suite once inside she notice a heart-shaped bed. Dark curtains covered the window small lights made the room dim, and romantic. Asuma went over to the bed, and pulled out a box handing it to Rin before saying, "Please put this on."

Rin went to the bathroom, and changed into the pure white sheer see through nighty on. She blushed as she saw herself in the nighty it was beautiful on her, and left little to the imagination. She slowly left the bathroom cheeks tinged pink. Asuma kissed her hand before saying, "I wouldn't have guessed you to be shy."

Rin blushed a little more at the sight of him replying, "It may not be the first time I have done this but it is my first time with you."

Asuma took her hands in his, and kissed each one before saying, "I promise my dear Rin I will only pleasure you, and I will go as slow as you need me too."

Rin placed her arms around his neck leaned in, and kissed him. She started off soft until his hands slide down her sides. It was then that her tongue gently ran along his lips. Asuma opened his mouth letting her tongue explore his mouth. Before long things start getting heated, and Asuma pushes his tongue into her mouth and explores it. Asuma explores her mouth fully before finally stopping for air. Asuma lifted her up, and carried her to the bed bridal style. After carefully laying her down, and lying next to her Asuma ran his hands up, and down her sides. Rin gently ran her fingers down his exposed chest causing him to shiver in delight.

His hands slid under the bottom of her nighty as he gently started to rub her ass, and back. Rin scooted closer kissing his neck, and chest in lite tender kisses while his hands explored her body. He pulled her nighty off in an impulsive move he cup one breast, and brushed his thumb across her nipple while capturing the other nipple in his mouth. Rin moan as her body reacted to his touch.

Her hand slowly traveled down to the waist line of his boxers running her finger along the rim causing his breath to hitch. She gently rubs his manhood through his boxers causing him to close his eyes and moan. Asuma moved his hand pulling her bottoms off in one fluid movement. Before Rin knew it Asuma had dove between her legs, and started licking. Rin's hands went into his hair as his tongue ran across her. His tongue did wonderful things to her, and before she knew it his fingers joined in. Rin was in heaven everything he did just felt so wonderful she had never felt anything like it. Asuma continued until Rin screamed his name in pleasure.

Once she had recovered he positioned himself in-between her legs. She nodded for him to continue Asuma slide his throbbing member into her heat. He was pleasantly surprised with how tight she felt considering her back ground. He was so stunned but her tightness that he paused in place until Rin bucked against him. It felt so good that Asuma couldn't help but to start thrusting into her gently Rin leaned up to his ear, and whispered, "I won't break."

Asuma smirked gabbing her hips, and placing her legs onto his shoulders before starting to go hard and fast. Rin grabs onto his back, and moves with him she can feel herself reaching her peak again, and as she does so does Asuma.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

The next morning Asuma awake with his usual morning wood but also very happy Rin was still sleeping next him nude. He was happy she was a beautiful woman who loved him. He couldn't help but to slip himself between her legs. He could feel she was still a little wet so he slid himself back inside of her. He felt her shift, and move indicating that she was awake, and joining in. They made love several times that morning until they fell back to sleep.

**~ Six Months Later ~**

They spent all that time in that village in a small house Asuma got since he was on a mission there. Asuma's mission was ending but she knew that Hidan had planned to meet Asuma for a battle today. Rin also knew she was pregnant the early signs of it were happening to her. She knew she should stay away from the battle or better yet run off to some village but she just couldn't do it she loved Asuma, and she was going to help him no matter what. She knew where Hidan had planned to launch his surprise attack on Asuma the least she could do was warn him of the danger.

Rin ran off to where she knew Asuma was headed she ran right into him. She grabbed his arm begging, "Please don't go in there it's a trap set by a member of the Akatsuki."

Asuma arched an eyebrow before replying, "How would you know this information?" Rin paused for a moment before saying, "I was hired by Hidan to seduce you, and give him your secrets but I couldn't do it."

Asuma pulled his arm away saying, "Rin you disappoint me I am going in any way." He was seriously hurt he wasn't even sure if she loved him or not. For all he knew this was just a case of guilty conscience.

She ran in front of him trying desperately to stop him only to be pulled off by Hidan yelling, "You good for nothing b***h you have disappointed me I will deal with you later." He threw her over to a tree slamming her into the bark only to be surrounded by its branches. She struggled against its hold for a while before finally realizing her efforts were in vain.

Asuma growled, "She really was working for you?" Hidan chuckled saying, "The b***h had you fooled didn't she! She was pretending to love you Asuma all the while giving me all of your secret ninja skills."

Rin was about to shout out when a branch covered her mouth so she couldn't tears started falling from her eyes when a voice whispered in her ear, "How does it feel to be truly helpless. Asuma is going to leave here hating you. Once I am done the village will see you as a traitor."

She looked at Kureni in disbelief as she chuckled at her expense saying, "Don't worry I won't let Hidan kill him, and in the end I will look like a hero."

Rin watched on in disbelief as Asuma, and Hidan battled each other towards the end Hidan was winning when Kureni finally joined in to help Asuma out. Rin smirked when Kureni finally lay on the floor knocked out, and the tree had let her go.

Until she realized that only Hidan, and Asuma was left and Asuma was injured. Rin was worried for Asuma when out of nowhere Shikamaru went flying onto the battle ground slicing Hidan's head off in the process causing poor Rin to throw up at the sight. Asuma turned to her saying, "I never want to see you again." Then he took off to the leaf village.

Rin went to Shikamaru saying, "I guess you should take me to the Hokage so she can decide what my fate should be." Shikamaru nodded before patting her on the back saying, "If it helps any I know you truly loved him."

Rin smiled briefly saying, "It's nice to know I will still have one friend in the leaf village." They continued their trip back to the leaf village and it's Hokage in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Rin, and Shikamaru arrived at the Hokage's office, and entered right away everyone had waited on them. They sat down in the chairs provided, and waited for Lady Tsunade to begin. Amaya stepped out next to Tsunade along with Shizune.

Tsunade stepped forward saying, "I am going to do this in parts I will deal with Amaya, and Rin first. Then I will be briefing everyone else in here."

Rin raised her hand, and Tsunade nodded to her she softly said, "If it's not too much trouble there is something I should report before you dish out my punishment."

Tsunade nodded to her before saying, "First Amaya would like to say a few things."

Amaya stepped forward, and said, "At some point after you came here I got my memory back. I told Tsunade but we both were curious about why you were here so we allowed you to stay. Over time I found you to be a caring, and loving woman. You took no more than what was needed, and the moment I was in danger you turned yourself in to protect me. I thank you for that putting me before yourself even though you didn't have to. Even though I don't have biological children I consider you family, and I will be pressing no charges against you."

Tsunade showed Amaya out the door once she was finished saying her piece. Then she turned to the group, and said "Since Rin, and I need to talk privately I will do hers in two parts. First I will say that I was surprised when she turned herself into me. I wasn't expecting you to turn yourself in especially not to protect the village or its residents. This doesn't correct the wrong you did but it has swayed my plans for your punishment. For now you may go wait outside with Shizune."

Shizune stepped forward, and escorted Rin out of the room. Rin sighed wishing she could apologize to Asuma but she followed Shizune as she had been told to. Tsunade turned to Shikamaru, and said, "Give me your report."

Shikamaru replied, "Rin never once betrayed this village she only told Hidan things that any common village would know that had been here for many years. However I found another spy telling a large amount of private information to Hidan. With the help of several Ambu we determined the leak to be coming from Kurenai." He then turned in all the paper work to Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to Kurenai, and said, "Explain yourself young Lady." Kurenai replied, "Explain what Shikamaru is lying Rin has tricked him into thinking I am the traitor when she is."


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

Kurenai shrunk in her seat as Tsunade turned to Asuma, and said, "While Rin had told me everything, and did nothing to harm this village I had to work within her original goal. I am truly sorry you got hurt in the process Asuma. You are free to leave Asuma as there is much I need to deal with you may say what you want to Rin or go straight home your choice."

Asuma got up form where he was seated, and looked at Kurenai in disgust before saying to her, "Even if your plan hadn't been foiled I still wouldn't have dated you Kurenai I don't feel that way towards you." The door slammed behind him he turned, and saw Rin hurt, and pain flashed through his body she had betrayed him but for a good reason. Given the choice she had, he would have done the same but that didn't make it hurt less, and he needed time. He turned away from her, and left without looking back he knew her feelings for him he knew she would be devastated from his silence. He took off any way he was going to send some time with family and friends while he cleared his head.

Shortly after Asuma left Shikamaru came out of the office. He walked over to Rin, and said to her, "Per my request you will be going to the sand village. There is a lot of information you still have that can be a help in defeating the Akatsuki. I will be coming to visit often to help you figure out what will be useful, and what isn't."

Rin got up and hugged Shikamaru, and asked, "If at all possible could you let Itachi go he really wishes to die at the hands of his brother." Shikamaru only replied, "I'll see what I can do about that but I'll make no promises."

Rin let him go, and asked, "Please make sure Asuma is ok."

Shikamaru nodded before taking off out the door. Rin started to cry while she waited for Tsunade to see her. Soon Kurenai was escorted out with Ambu, and Tsunade motioned for Rin, and Shizune to return into her office. Rin sat in a chair as Shizune stood behind Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up at Rin she kind felt bad for the woman so she softly asked, "What did you need to tell me Rin?" She sighed saying, "This is something I should be telling Asuma it seems I am pregnant with his child."

Tsunade was surprised, and went over to verify for herself being both stunned, and confused see that she had given Rin Birth control herself and watched her take it. Rin smiled softly, and said, " I guess after all the years of taking it I have become immune to the stuff."

Tsunade remembered reading an article about geisha girl's bodies getting used to the chemicals over time, and eventually having to be retired if they became pregnant. She sighed this certainly complicated things. Tsunade nodded her head saying, " I will tell him after you leave, and I will let him decide what he wants to do."

Rin nodded as some men walked into the room. Tsunade said you will be working as a maid for the Kazekage, and his family. I will let them know about the pregnancy, and they will work around it. You will be leaving immediately, and these men have your things from Amaya as well as will make sure you get there safely."


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Rin followed her escorts quietly and politely all the way to the sand village. She kept up with her escorts nicely not even once complaining the trip. The went through the village gates with ease and started their way through the village.

Rin noticed some of the villagers pointing at her and whispering she sighed all hopes of a fresh start squashed in the matter of seconds. She continued to follow her escorts all the way to a large house where they knocked on the door.

Rin waited nervously as the door opened she noticed Temari and smiled rushing over to the girl and hugging her. Rin stepped back saying, "you're just as pretty as Shikamaru said he insisted I gave you that hug" (she leaned close and whispered) "he really wanted me to give you a kiss."

Temari blushed before she stepped aside and said "Gaara is expecting you Rin. But he has to meet with your escorts first so how something to eat in the kitchen while we wait."

Rin followed Tamari into the kitchen as her escorts headed upstairs to talk with Gaara. She saw a young guy with cat ears sitting next to a girl at the table. Rin looked at Temari and asked "who are they?"

Temari made herself and Rin sandwiches as she said "they guy is my womanizing brother Kankuro and the girl is his latest target to score on."

Rin looked at Temari and said "I think not she's a working girl."

Temari looked shocked she was about to ask how Rin knew when she remembered Shikamaru had told her about Rin's past. Temari was pissed and frustrated there was no way Kankuro would believe her. Temari looked at Rin and asked "do you know how to get her to leave?"

Rin smirked saying "sure if you don't mind her being insulted and your brother aggravated unless she's not very good and confesses."

Temari looked over at them and said "I can live with that do what you have to. He would never listen to me any way."

Rin took her plate over to the table and said "hi I'm Rin I'm going to be working here. Who would you two be?"

Kankuro smirked and said " I'm Kankuro Gaara's and Temari's brother. This lovely Lady is my girl Ayaka ."

Rin nodded to them both before looking Ayaka in the eyes and saying "so what are the rates here?"

Ayaka looked confused for a moment before saying "what do you mean Rin?"

Rin sighed before saying "sorry I must be wrong Ayaka but your type of dress indicates you're a working girl where I am from."

Ayaka smirked saying "it means the same here but Kankuro isn't a client he's my boyfriend so there is no charge for him."

Kankuro stood up and pointed to the door yelling "you're no girl of mine if you are doing that I don't share my woman. Get out and never return."

Ayaka stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. No sooner had she left Gaara had come down the stairs. Gaara smirks saying "it's good to see you finally gotten some taste in women."

Kankuro growled saying "I didn't even know she was a working girl until Rin here said something."

Rin went over to Gaara and bowed asking "what will be my duties be?"

Gaara asked "what can you do besides get into trouble?"

Rin blushed saying "I know many domestic skills I could easily take care of your home."

Gaara pauses a moment and says "that should do nicely you take care of the house in exchange we give you a cottage that is in the court-yard to use as your home."

Rin hugged Gaara before asking "may I have the day to clean my home before starting here?"

Gaara replies deal you may have the rest of the day to settle in the cottage. I expect you to start bright and early first thing tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Months had passed since she had arrived at the sand village. Her belly had just started showing she had set up the small cottage for herself, and her child that was due to arrive in two more months. She had quickly become Kankuro's friend by helping him learn the difference in a woman who was good for now, and one that was a long-term girlfriend material. It took her a little more time to earn friendship from Gaara, and Temari. They had all been nice to her With Shikamaru coming to the Sand village on a regular basis to play Shoji with Rin, and pick her brain for more details on Akatsuki member's habits. Rin was torn between looking forward to the game, and dreading them since the Akatsuki member list was shrinking. She wondered who she was going to talk about today last time she had talked about Kakazu.

Rin rubbed her large belly as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Shikamaru standing there. She stepped aside so that he could come in, and then closed the door. Rin smiled, and said, "Nice to see you again Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed saying, "Getting this photo for you was such a drag." He set up the Shoji board, and sat down motioning for her to sit as well.

Rin eventually got seated, and asked, "Who are we talking about this time." Shikamaru made a move before he said, "I need to know about Itachi."

Rin made a simple move that could let him easily win the game she sighed saying, "I'd rather not I promised only to give that information to Sasuke." Shikamaru sighed saying, "If I promise to pass the information on to Sasuke will you tell me?" Muttering troublesome woman under his breath.

Rin sighed again as Shikamaru moved his piece but didn't win the game. This time she took a piece again leaving herself wide open to attack. She softly offered, "How about we talk about Zetsu instead?"

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome woman again before asking, "How's the baby?" Rin was real confused now but answered, "It's fine" before adding, "Promise me Sasuke will get the information first, and I will tell you what I know."

Shikamaru nodded before looking her in the eye, and saying, "I promise Sasuke will be the first to know if I have to find his sorry ass myself."

Rin smiled, and hugged him instantly Shikamaru sighed asking, "Why are women always so troublesome?"

Rin giggled before saying, "But we are always so worth the trouble."

Shikamaru moved while they talked until Rin finally got to the end of her information and took the opportunity to win the game leaving a confused Shikamaru sitting across from her.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

The next two months went by slowly but soon enough Rin was due to have her baby any time. Rin passed back, and forth in the living room where Temari was sitting on the couch. Temari looked up from her book, and said, "Rin quit pacing you're going to wear a whole in the carpet.

Rin looked at Temari replying, "I'm just worried my baby will never know his father." Temari got up waked over, and put her hand on Rin's shoulder before saying, "You know I'm sure Shikamaru will some sense into him."

Rin grabbed her belly when she felt a sudden rush of water go down her leg. She looked at Temari, and said, "I guess I need to go to the hospital."

Temari nodded, and carried Rin off to the hospital after several long hours of hard labor Rin gave birth to a healthy baby boy that she named Yuji.

Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro walked into the hospital room they all smile at the little boy in her arms. Temari asks, "What's his name?"

Rin replied, "I named him Yuji, but a boy needs his father." Gaara, and Kankuro say, "We will help you with him with those things a boy can't ask his mother."

Rin smiles replying, "I'm glad that you two guys want to help me with Yuji, but it's not the same as his real father."

Shikamaru suddenly walks in much to Temari's surprise, "I couldn't agree more that's why I brought him." He steps aside revealing Asuma standing in the door way.

The silence in the room becomes quite awkward so Gaara speaks up saying, "Let's let these two talk." Then they all walked out taking Shikamaru with them closing the door behind them. Asuma walks over to Rin and asks, "He is mine right?"

Rin sighs replying, "Believe it or not he is yours. I have been with no one else but you."

Asuma sits next to her, and says, "Tsunade let me read the official report about you it seems I was wrong about you. I'm not saying it will be easy but I'd like us to start over, and maybe one day we can be a family. Even if we don't I want to be a part of my son's life what do you say Rin?"

Rin smiled softly saying, "Of course you can be a part of your son's life I'd never stop you. I'd also like to try to work things out Asuma because despite this starting out as a mission I truly did fall in love with you, and for me there will be no one else."

Asuma looks surprised saying ,"I had no idea you felt the same Rin I thought it was an act for the mission." Rin looked at him sadly saying, "I know you did, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on."

Asuma took his son's hand in his saying, "I know why you didn't but knowing that information doesn't fix the hurt that was caused in my heart. I was hoping we could do that together since I still love you."

Rin looks at him teary eyed replying, "I love you to Asuma. I will work hard to fix the pain I caused you, and I regret that I caused that pain every day."

Asuma kissed her forehead then kissed his son's head before saying, "When you are released I'd like to take you both back to the leaf village." Rin nodded her head saying, "I'd like that too."

**~ The End ~**


End file.
